billie_efandomcom_es-20200213-history
Billie Eilish
Billie Eilish Pirate Baird O'Connell (Los Ángeles, 18 de diciembre de 2001) es una cantante y compositora estadounidense. Adquirió fama como artista cuando tenía 14 años, a raíz del sencillo «Ocean Eyes» que fue publicado en 2016 y se convirtió en un fenómeno viral. Billie Eilish nació en Los Ángeles (Estados Unidos) y se crió en el barrio de Highland Park, en el seno de una familia de artistas. Sus padres son la actriz Maggie Baird y el músico y guionista Patrick O´Connell. Tiene un hermano mayor, Finneas O´Connell quien también compositor y actor de reparto. Posee ascendencia irlandesa y escocesa. Cuando era pequeña fue diagnosticada con síndrome de Tourette, algo que siempre ha tratado de controlar. Durante su infancia recibió educación en el hogar y a los ocho años se unió al Coro Infantil de Los Ángeles, donde aprendió canto y técnica musical. Al mismo tiempo empezó a tocar el piano y el ukelele, y daba clases de baile con profesores privados.Al cumplir los once años ya componía y cantaba sus propias canciones, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano mayor. VIDA MUSICAL. A partir de los 8 años se empezó a moverse en el campo musical,mientras participa del coro infantil se dio a la tarea de buscar el estilo que quería y crear su propia manera de presentarse, mejorando su técnica vocal y experimentado en la edición y composición de canciones. Durante este andar experimental fue apoyada por su familia, quienes le dieron pautas sobre composición, edición y producción de canciones, para este entonces su hermano era miembro de la banda alternativa, The Slightlys. En 2015, Eilish y Finneas grabaron la canción “'Ocean Eyes"', tema que subieron a la cuenta de SoundCloud de la artista; poco tiempo después el tema se viralizó, siendo compartido en diversas redes sociales. En agosto del mismo año publicó su segundo EP titulado, Don’t Smile at Me, el álbum constó de nueve temas, entre los cuales se destacan COPYCAT, party Favor, bellyache y idontwannabeyouanymore; en la primera semana de lanzado el álbum se posicionó en los rankings musicales, llegando a ocupar el puesto número 97 en el Billboard 200 en Estados Unido. En el trascurso del 2017, Eilish lanzó numerosos sencillos, entre estos Bored, tema que hizo parte de la serie 13 Reason Why de Netflix. A inicios del siguiente año la cantante, anunció la realización de su primera gira, la cual fue titulada Where’s My Mind, a largo de esta visitó diversos países. Más tarde lanzó el sencillo Bitches Broken Hearts, seguido de You Should See Me in a Crown. El tema más reciente de la artista fue publicado en octubre de 2018, con el nombre de when the party’s over,el cual ha sido reproducido 98.016.873 veces. La trayectoria de la artista apenas está comenzando, sin embargo, esta ha sabido consolidarse y llegar a la generación joven, con la cual está profundamente conectada, su éxito es el reflejo no solo de su desbordante talento, sino de los temas y el buen dominio que tiene esta, del lenguaje digital, conociendo como comunicarse con la generación actual, usando su mismo lenguaje e indagando sobre las problemáticas de los mismos, asimismo, esta se ha presentado honestamente con los fans, siendo sincera y trasparente. SALUD Con sus jóvenes 17 años, Billie Eilish ya tiene un exitoso disco publicado ("When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go?") y 34 millones de seguidores en Instagram. Para muchos es la it girl del pop y una referente de la generación Z. A los 12 años fue diagnosticada con síndrome de Tourette, y aunque no es algo de lo que hable con frecuencia, decidió compartilo con sus seguidores en Instagram, según comentó, fue para conectar con las personas que también lo tienen. "Aprendí que muchos de mis fans lo tienen, lo que me hizo sentir mucho más en casa diciéndolo", expresó.El síndrome de Tourette (ST) es un trastorno neuropsiquiátrico que se caracteriza por la aparición de múltiples tics motores y al menos un tic fónico involuntarios, rápidos y repentinos. 2019 En lo corrido del 2018, Eilish se ha destacado en la escena musical, llegando a ser considerada un de las artistas con más potencial de la época, al mismo tiempo, es rescatada como una figura referente del Psycho Pop. Por su talento ha sido incluida en la lista 30 under 30 2019 de la revista Forbes, asimismo fue seleccionada por el grupo de 170 críticos y expertos en música, para formar parte de la lista Sound Of 2018 de la BBC; esta recomienda y resalta a los artistas más destacados del año, en la lista Eilish es la artista más joven; paralelamente ha sido destacado por Apple quien le otorgó el UpNext.